


Seeks similar

by Hypatia_66



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Personal Ads, mini-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia_66/pseuds/Hypatia_66
Summary: LJ Section VII Impromptu challenge: to write a personal ad for both agents, seeking female companionship.





	Seeks similar

Good-looking, fun-loving guy seeks similar. Fulfilment guaranteed, no-strings, no-wedding – fear not, I was just the next best man!

 

Cool physicist with racing blood seeks similar for entanglement across space. Must have well-stocked mind. No string theorists.

 


End file.
